versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Fang the Sniper
Fang the Sniper 'is an antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, first appearing in Sonic Triple Trouble before becoming a playable character in Sonic the Fighters. Background Motivated by greed, one day Fang heard about the legendary Chaos Emeralds hidden in the Special Stages, and sought them out for himself. His quest for the Emeralds led him to clash with Sonic several times, always coming up short. Stats 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Country Level, possibly Planet Level '(Could fight against characters powered by a Chaos Emerald, which could move a continent. Comparable to Classic Sonic, who broke the chain links connecting Little Planet to Earth) 'Speed: Faster than Light '(Could keep up with Classic Sonic, who dodged light beams from Hotaru) [[Durability|'Durability]]: At least Small Country Level, '''possibly '''Planet Level Hax: 'Statistics Amplification 'Intelligence: Average Stamina: High '''(Fought all eight fighters in the Chaos Emerald tournament in a row before fighting Eggman and Metal Sonic) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Statistics Amplification: '''Can use the Chaos Emeralds to enter Hyper Mode, boosting his stats for some time) Techniques * '''Cork Shoot * Double Cork * Triple Cork * Blind Fire Dash * Sniper Set * Snipe 1 * Snipe 2 * Snipe 3 * Snipe 4 * Rapid Shoot * Submarine Sniper * Volley Toss * Fire 'Em Up! * Super Cork * Blind Fire * Kick * Double Kick * Triple Kick * Tail Kick * Double Tail Kick * Triple Tail Kick * Tail Spring Kick * Tail Attack * Double Tail Whap * Tail Combo * Hyper Start * Rocket Missile * Tabletop Flip * Weapon Grab * Tail Throw * Foot Crush * Slip-Around * Dodge Snipe * Twin-Dodge Snipe * Dodge High Kick * Dodge Body Dive * Tail Down Attack * Push Away * Horse Kick * Back Low Punch * Back Punch * Back High Kick * Hop Punch * High Kick * Double Jump Kick * Skip Kick * Hop Kick * Body Dive * Stomp Dive * Air Snipe * Air Kick * Air Hyper Start * Wall Dive * Wall Stamp * Cannon Barrage * Wimpy Punch Equipment * Popgun: '''Allows Fang to shoot pop bullets at enemies. * '''Marvelous Queen: '''Fang's motorbike, letting him ride at speeds fast enough to keep up with Sonic. Key '''Base Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions * Can attack five times in the span of a couple seconds. * Motorbike can keep up with Sonic. Durability/Endurance * Can take many hits from characters like Sonic and his teammates. Skill/Intelligence * Was chosen to guard one of the Chaos Emeralds due to his fighting skill. Powerscaling Considering Fang can fight the rest of the cast with ease in Sonic the Fighters, he should scale to most of the feats of Classic-era Characters, as well as feats from one Chaos Emerald, given he can fight characters empowered by them. Weaknesses * Doesn't utilize the powers of his Chaos Emerald to their fullest extent. * Not the brightest in terms of combat smarts. Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Firearm Users Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Faster than Light Category:Planet Level Category:Small Country Level Category:Characters Category:Male Characters